Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $16\dfrac{1}{3}-4\dfrac{2}{9} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {16} + {\dfrac{1}{3}} - {4} - {\dfrac{2}{9}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {16} - {4} + {\dfrac{1}{3}} - {\dfrac{2}{9}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=12 + {\dfrac{1}{3}} - {\dfrac{2}{9}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 12+\dfrac{3}{9}-\dfrac{2}{9}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 12+\dfrac{1}{9}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 12\dfrac{1}{9}$